Growing on Levi
by Cal Kemist
Summary: 15 Year old Eren is broke to start with. When he gets kidnapped by a mob group who deal with public trafficking, he begs them to stay so he doesn't have to bear the fear of going outside after an incident with a rapist. Levi, the mob leader, agrees with Eren's plead and lets him stay for a price. Does Levi start to like Eren? LevixEren ErenxLevi WARNING Shit goes down. Rape sex yea
1. Chapter 1 Finding

**_JUDGE ME AND YOU DIE_**

~:~

I woke up on my side. Cold concrete beneath me. I opened my eyes too see only darkness. I reached up to rub my eyes but felt my hands tied behind my back. Behind me a door opened letting bright light shine in making me close my eyes.

"Get up." A cold voice said. It sounded like a woman's. I struggled to sit on my knees. Once I did, I lifted my head to see a purple haired woman with slick black clothes on. I only had a few seconds to stare at her because the moment I sat up, she side kicked my face making me fly left to hit the wall of the small concrete room. I tasted blood in my mouth but I didn't struggle. I didn't make a move as she walked over to me and started kicking my stomach. The only movement I made was my eyes unconsciously closing from the pain. I was better than being outside though, so I beared through it. I made grunts as her foot came in contact with my ribs. She wasn't too rough. She was obviously holding back, but it still hurt like hell. I ground my teeth as she continued her tourcher. She stopped and crouched down so she was eye level with me. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Kid." She said. She sounded confused and slightly concerned, "Why aren't you fighting back? This is your first lesson. Only the ones who have been here for a few years act the way you are." I continued to look up at her. When I didn't answer, she grabbed my hair and pulled my head up. I closed my eyes once again from pain and ground my teeth as she yelled in my ear. "Answer when someone talks to you!" Anger rising in her voice. She set my head down and I opened my eyes ready to talk.

"Y-yes miss." I said as I looked up at her. My stomach making it hard to talk without stuttering. She looked shocked. Probably because I didn't fight back and was polite even though her and the group she was with kidnaped me, "I don't fight back because-" I winced as my legs shifted making my gut hurt again," B-because I see no point." Her confusion never lifted as I finished my sentence.

"What do you mean 'No point'?" She asked in a mean tone.

I replied as fast as I could, "I don't like to be outside. I rather be here than outside." She took a second to sink in what I had said. I piped up once more to ask a question, "Miss." She turned toward me and snapped out of thought. "May I ask a question?" She responded quickly, her voice sounded considerably softer.

"Yes."

"Does your group kidnap boys and girls and sell them?" She looked at me with no change in expression.

"Yes." She said flatly.

"Then do you mind if I ask of a request." I silently hoped she would say yes. I doubted she would though, seeing as I was pushed up against a cold wall in a cell with my hands tied and blood dripping down my cheek. As she spoke her voice was soft, like most mothers.

"What is it." I looked at her with big eyes.

"If its ok with your group and its leader, I would like to stay here." She looked at me with confusion. "I'll do absolutely anything, just please let me say." I said softly my eyes starting to water. She looked away and talked quietly.

"I have to bring you to the boss for that." She said. "Why would you want to stay here?" She asked. She sounded worried. I was amazed at how soft she could be after kicking me flat just 5 minutes ago.

"I-I don't want to go outside." I said quietly.

"And why is that." She raised her hand and pet my hair.

"Can you take me to our boss so I may ask to stay." She hesitated for a second and I thought she would turned back to me and say 'Ha! You think I'd do that?' And stomp what was left of my fragile body.

"Sure" She got up and grabbed my shoulders and helped me up. Everything hurt but I knew I would have to bare through it. She helped me out of the room and walked behind me holding my tied hands so I couldn't escape. As we walked through the damp and dark hallways, I broke the silence between us.

"Why are you helping me?" I turned my head to look at her but she used one of her hands (which had a gun) to push it back so I faced forward. After a minute she answered.

"You reminded me of someone I knew who never fought back, no matter how bad things got. Plus its my job to break the kids we bring here and you were already broken." We stayed silent the rest of the walk. As he final came to a door she told me the stand still as she opened it. I complied and walked in as she followed. The room was dim and full of buff bad ass looking guys who looked like they had killed a few people, if not more. The smell of beer and cigarettes filled the room, but I was already used to it so it didn't bother me. As I walked in the room seemed the become silent. Everyone stared my way as they moved aside from the middle of the room revealing a small black haired man sitting on a couch with 2 girls next to him trying to get as close to him a possible. He had his legs crossed. He wore long black boots that had blood red laces. He wore a dark red flannel shirt and a black coat that had tan fur at the top surrounding his head. He smoked his cigar as his eyes shifted between me and the woman behind me.

"Vini," His voice was low and rough which sent chills through me. "Why did you bring that kid here?" He sounded bored and unamused as he stared at me with a blank expression.

"Thought yeah wanna here what this kids gotta say." She said poking the pistol's end into my back. My eyes looked around the room slowly, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side although I was probably already there. The black haired man lifted one of his arms off one of the girls next to him and pointed to someone in the crowed and them pointed to me before staring me in the eyes. I looked at my feet. I didn't wear any shoes. I wore my booty shorts and a tank top that was now ripped at the waist. A huge man with tattoos along his arms walked through the crowed and over to me taking Vini's place behind me as she walked over to the black haired man and talked to him quietly. As I stared down at my feet the man behind me moved his hand grabbing my ass making slightly jolt and widen my eyes before relaxing my face again and returning my eyes to my feet. The men and women around the room quietly snickered as they saw my reaction. As the quite laughter filled the room the black haired man's voice rang out loudly.

"Looks like the kid likes his ass touched." The room burst into laughter. I kept my head down, my face turning red. The man behind me shook with laughter making the hand on my ass move making my face get redder. I felt so embarrassed but I rather be here than outside. "So kid," The black haired man spoke again. I turned to face him,"Vini tells me you want to stay here." The laughing stopped and all heads turned to me. I slowly nodded my head once, "Why?" He said in a smooth voice. He paused as he expected an answer.

"B-because I d-don't want t-to g-go outside..." I whispered the last part as everyone stared at me. I looked down at my feet again.

"You don't want to go outside?"

"No."

"Why." I didn't answer the question. Instead I changed the subject.

"I'll do anything if you let me stay here."

"Anything?" He said a smirk forming on his face. I nodded once again and he sat silent for a minute thinking things over.

"What is your name?" He asked while looking at me.

"What ever you please it to be." I said with a straight face. I had said it so many times it wasn't hard not to stutter.

"You don't have a name? What about the name your parents gave you?" I stiffened at the word parents.

"I don't have parents. I worked and lived for myself only." Curiosity seemed to slightly cross his face.

"What did you work as." Once again I stiffened. I stood silently for a few minutes until the man behind me shoved the gun into my back more.

"I-I'm a p-prostitute..." The room broke into laughter until the black haired man cut them off with another question.

"Well I guess that works out for me." I nodded, "I'v always liked the name Eren, so your name will be Eren." Another devilish smirked crossed his lips," You will call me master and you will stay in the room you woke up in. Do you understand?" _He's letting me stay. I don't have to go out anymore._ I nodded once. "Good. I'll explain the details on the walk back to your cell." Another nod and Master got up of the couch and walked over to me, making me tense as he came near. The man behind me with the gun moved aside as Master untied my bound hands. I let them fall to my sides without rubbing them. I had gotten used to the feeling over the years. Master called out to Vini to get something. She ran off. When she came back she held 2 objects in her hands. One was a black leather collar with the name "Eren" In silver. How they made it so quickly was beyond me. The other object was a long black leash. Master took the collar and lifted my chin up. As I looked up at the ceiling, he clipped the leather collar around my neck. As he put it on he pinched my skin with the clip making me squeak in surprise and slight pain. He chuckled making a shiver run down my spine. He clipped the leash onto the collar and pulled me out the door and into the dark hallway.

Once we were out of ear shoot of the room we had left, Master stopped making me almost run into him. He turned around to face me.

"You didn't answer my question." He said. I had hoped he'd forgotten.

"I didn't." I bluntly stated.

"Would you like to answer why you didn't. I assumed it was because of the amount of people in the room. Am I correct." I nodded not want to use words seeing as my gut still felt like I'd been broken in half. "Can you answer it now?" It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway.

"When I was 6, some guy took me to his house in this fucked up neighborhood." I stopped and stared at him making sure I didn't mess up by cussing. When he didn't say anything I continued. "H-he would..." I trailed off think of how to out this in words. I took a deep breath to relax myself. "H-he would tie me up outside and fuck me while the neighbors watched. I only felt safe when I was inside cause he never did anything when I was inside. Now I feel too insecure outside and freak out when I go." I looked down at my shoes hoping he wouldn't call me a freak or something.

"How old are you?" He said expressionless. I answered quickly.

"16" He thought for a moment before turning on his heel and pulling my leash long. As he did so, his arm unconsciously swung to hit my stomach. It wasn't hard but since my beating earlier it hurt as hell. I gasped and fell to my knees holding my middle in pain. He kept pulling my leash, not knowing I had fallen, making me fall forward.

"M-master..." I whispered as loud as I could as I blacked out from the pain.

~:~

Sorry if plot is too fast... :P


	2. Chapter 2 Learning

So... im not a sadistic bitch if that's wat you think... **OH FUCKING HELL NO MORE LYING I MUST SET MYSELF FREE!** um... after this story i might be ;)

 _ **EDIT: SHIT I FORGOT I DIDN'T SAY LEVI'S NAME IN THE LAST ONE BUT I ALREADY WROTE THIS ONE WITH HIS NAME SO LEVI IS EREN'S MASTER IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW**_

* * *

Eren woke up feeling stiff and tired. He tried to raise his arm to cover his eyes so he could sleep a bit longer, by his arm weighed him down. It weighed a ton for some reason. He couldn't figure out why. He opened his eyes, seeing it was the only thing he could do. He eyes fluttered open as he eyes adjusted to the light coming in from the corner of the concrete room. Wait. Concret room? Realization shot into his eyes. His eyes grew wider and he forced his strained body to sit up. He jolted up and turned his head toward the light. A short black haired man with a glare on his face looked toward him. The events from their meeting flowed into Eren's brain as he remembered. He relaxed his features and pulled his knees up while he rested his head on them.

"Oi. Brat What are you doing?" Eren looked up at Levi and adjusted his position so he sat on his legs.

"Yes Master?" He asked with innocent eyes as he looked up at the silver eyed man.

"What are you doing?" Levi's face looked confused which in turn confused Eren. "You broke two ribs how are you moving?" Confusion swept over Eren's face before it was covered with horrification. His hands immediately flew flew over his chest as he looked down. He lifted his tank top shirt and felt his skin covering every inch checking for a spot of weakness in the skin. As he looked Levi's eyes drifted to the boy's chest. His skin flawless and clean as if untouched by anything impure in the world. His abs were lightly defined. His body had curves much like a girl making him more perceptible to older men. Levi licked his lips as relief swept over Eren's features.

"You scared me there." He said pulling his shirt down to cover his tan skin.

"Why" Levi asked mentally cursing to himself to fall in too deep with the servants problems.

"Well I thought I hadn't healed. I heal very fast." he said innocently staring into Levi's soulless eyes.

"That's good." Levi said with a smirk as he turned away. "Come here." Like the obedient little puppy he was, Eren scrambled to stand in front of his master.

"Yes." He said as he stared down at Levi. Seeing the high difference, he frowned. He grabbed the brunette's hair, pulling him down so his head lay equal with his knees. "First rule," Eren let out a hissing sound as he hair was viciously pulled," Always be be on our hands and knees when around me." Levi's hand griped Eren's hair making him squirm with a small squeak. Eren's hands flew to the floor to stable himself if Levi let go. His knees fell to the floor and he sat on his knees in front of Levi. When He let go of Eren's hair, he collapsed to the floor trying to get as low as possible.

"Y-yes Master." He stuttered as he kept his chin to the floor. Levi smiled in approval.

"Second rule, is you must follow every rule given to you." Eren nodded his head in response. "Follow me." He said to Eren who crawled on all fours trying to match his masters speed. Levi walked across the small room and to a dresser that had not been there before. He opened a drawer in it and pulled out a pair of pink lacy panties. "Strip and put these on." Eren was quick to follow orders as Levi threw the panties at him. Going to another draw Levi pulled out matching a pink lacy top that went to Eren waist. It was see through so he could see almost every inch of Eren's small body. Levi left the dresser and walked over to the bed which sat in the corner of the room pressed up against the wall. Next to it was a small nightstand. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ Eren thought as he crawled over. Levi opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a smooth shiny object with rounded pointed tip and a fluffy tail coming out the flat side. Levi pulled out a pair of cat ears and turned around and placed them on Eren's Head. He silently make a hand motion for Eren to turn around and he did so without a reply. Levi bent down and used one slim finger to pull Eren's Pink pantys down to his knees. Eren turned his head to look around and watch Levi spread his cheeks open and slowly push the glass orb thing into his hole. Eren quietly mewled, biting his lip from making further noise. Once it was completely in, it made a satisfying 'Pop' noise. Levi took the tail in hand and give it an experimental tug when he heard Eren lowly moan at the gester. Levi raised his eyebrow and made a mental note that his puppy was a sadist. Levi pulled Eren's panties back up; but not before smacking Eren's ass rather harshly, once again making him moan quietly. Levi grabbed a black leather leash from the nightstand and hooked it onto Eren's Collar. He pulled Eren to the door and opened it with a key. He took Eren down the slimy hallways and into a lavish room full of expensive stuff. Levi pulled Eren into the room and closed the door behind them. "I'll have to find some people to carry out so you don't get dirty in those muddy hallways. I already cleaned you once today but I'll have to do it again. Go find the bathroom and wait for me there. Eren look around the room before finding the bathroom. As he crawled to the bathroom door, he realized he was clean instead of dirty like he had been when he first got here. _Does that mean that Master washed me while I was asleep?_ Eren asked himself slowly becoming self conscious. _Did he take off my clothes?_ A blush creeped onto Eren's face with the words flowing through his mind. He made a dash for the Bathroom and took safety in its emptiness and took the time to think to himself without being watched.

Eren looked down at the pink lace top and panties he wore. _Why is Master making me wear this?_ Eren thought to himself. He continued to ponder about the fabric for a few more minutes before he realized Master still wasn't with him. He crawled to the door and popped his head through the small opening left in the sightly closed door. In the lavish room with velvet drapes (over what Eren assumed was a window), a dark mahogany dresser with gold ornaments scattered on top, and a simple dark wood desk in the corner beside the 90 inch TV, was nothing. No one stood in the room. Eren started to panic. He opened the door up wider and walked into the room. "M-master?" Eren called upon seeing no one. He crawled on all fours around the bed still finding no one. Tears welled up in Eren's eyes. He crawled into a small corner in the room and pulled his knees to his chest. Eren's tears fell down his face and he sat there in the exquisite room crying because he was all alone. After 10 minutes the big door leading into the room was violently tossed open. Eren closed his eyes as the person made his way toward him. Eren refused to open his eyes as the intruder lifted his face gently with his hand.

"Eren, what are you doing?" Eren's eyes flashed open upon hearing his master's voice.

"Master!" Eren reached out and wrapped himself around Levi's legs, wiping his wet face on on them. Levi stood surprised for second before kicking him off. Eren hit the wall with a loud thud. Levi immediately came down and grabbed Eren's neck pushing him up against the wall. Eren's hands tried to pry Levi's hands from his neck but then saw the glint in his eyes and let his hands fall to his sides while he was choked. "I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Third rule," He squeezed Eren's neck tighter causing tears to find there way to Eren's eyes, "Don't touch me unless you are clean and I have given you permission." Eren choked out a yes before Levi let go of Eren. Seeing as his master like clean things, Eren covered his mouth as he coughed trying to regain his breath.

* * *

Eren laid on a Velvet soft bed with pillows full of feathers. His pink lace outfit surrounded his soft tan skin. After being cleaned by his master, he was allowed to go onto the bed while he went to go get people. Cuddled up in the soft fabric Eren's eyes fluttered closed as he fell asleep.

Levi walked down the dark damp halls with little light. Once he came across the door he was looking for, he entered. The loud room stiffened at his presence but he didn't seem to notice. He looked around the room before finding the person he was looking for.

"Jean." Levi called not bothering to walk over. Jean came over to Levi and nodded. Levi turned and left with Jean on his tail. As they walked down a hallway Levi broke the silence. "I have a job for you." Jean nodded knowing he didn't have a choice. "You are going to take care of Eren when I am not around." A soft grunt left Jeans mouth as the entered the room. Laying on the velvet bed was a small teen boy with shaggy brown hair. His eyes were closed as his even breath moved his bangs up and down. His arms and legs were pulled protectively to his chest trying to gain warmth as he slept. Levi walked over to the boy and stood next to the bed. He cleared his throat loudly making the brunette move. He raised his arm and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked up at Levi. He fixed his pink lace top and panies as he saw the stranger enter the room. He used pillows from the bed to try and cover himself but Levi snached them away leaving Eren bare and practicaly nude. "Eren," Eren looked up at Levi who glared down at him,"This is Jean." Eren shifted his gaze from Levi to the stranger who stood in the doorway. He smiled brightly at the tall blond who had the same haircut as Levi. Jean glared at him in return which made Eren self-conscious moving his gaze to his hands where he fumbled with his nails. "Eren say hello. Be polite or is that another lesson you need to be taught." Eren quickly shot his head up and shook his head while stumbling over his words.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He quickly said his eyes widening with fright. He turned his head to face Jean who stood angrily at the doorway. He got on his knees and bowed his head toward him before saying,"Hello " Jean scuffed and mumbled a 'Hi' before rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Good." Levi said making Eren sit back up on his legs. Eren turned his head toward Levi making a small smile. Levi could tell is was forced though. All his smiles were forced and no one seemed to notice. That or they just didn't care,"He's going to take care of you do you understand?" He said with a stoic expression. Eren raised his eyebrow and looked confused for a few seconds before putting it together and nodding his head in understandment. Levi turned from Eren to Jean,"You are to carry him at all times." Jean nodded once before pushing off the doorway and heading toward the other side of the bed across from Levi. Eren looked at him and out reached his arms toward Jean. Jean once again rolled his eyes and reached forward; picking Eren up by the armpits before holding him bridal style. Eren pressed his face against Jeans hard chest making himself more comfortable. He looked around to see Levi glaring at him. He turned away again taking in Jeans sent. It was obvious Jean didn't like him but Eren pressed against him anyway. "Take him to his room." Levi said as Eren closed his eyes. Jean walked to the open doorway and carried Eren out.

"Bye Master." Eren said as Levi slammed the door behind them.

They walked in silence until they reached Eren's room. He opened the door and set Eren down in the room. Eren turned around and walked toward the bed.

"Eren," He turned around and faced Jean with no expression on his face,"Sit on the bed." Eren hesitated for a few seconds before turning around and siting on the bed. Jean stepped into the room and turned on the lights before locking the door. Eren sat on the bed still wearing the matching pink lace outfit. Jean walked over to Eren and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren flinched as he did so. "Lay down." He ordered and pushed Eren down. He swung his legs onto the bed while Jean started to take off his shoes. "You disgust me you know?" Jean said looking down at Eren,"It's just something about you that makes me want to kill you." Eren showed no change in expression as he spoke,"But I can't do that or the boss would kill me. Lucky for me, your skinny body is very feminine making you look like a girl. Your long brown locks help too." Jean placed his hand next to Eren's head and played with the brown bangs as he talked. "So I guess I'll be nice. Do you want to prepare or do you want me to just go right in." Fear ran across Eren's face at the last sentence, but he knew it was a question to be answered or consequences would be high.

"P-prepare.." Eren said quietly as Jean tried to hold in a laugh at the fact that he answered.

"Fine," Jean said stepping away from the bed to grab a chair," Prepare. It'll help me get hard." He placed the chair so he was to the side of Eren. Eren didn't want to do it but he had to unless he wanted to be severely hurt. Eren sat up and leaned against the wall so he was facing Jean. He slowly slipped the panties down his legs stalling so he didn't have to do what was needed. He placed the panties to the side where Jean took hold of them and brought them to his lap. Eren pulled his legs to his chest and opened them so he could see Jean and Jean could see his limp cock. As Eren readied himself a thought crossed his mind.

"Can I have lube?" Jean thought for a few moments before nodding. Jean opened the draw to the nightstand guessing it would be there. He pulled out a small plastic bottle and threw it at Eren who caught it. Another thought crossed his mind as he saw the glass dog tail in his butt. Eren toughed at the soft fur but it wasn't coming out. He looked up at Jean who was watching the act. He let the tail go and reached his hand out gesturing for Jean to give him his had. He did and Eren placed it onto the tail and silently told him to pull. He did so making Eren moan as he left him with a popping sound. He turned toward the bottle. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some clear jell on his fingers before rubbing them together spreading it along the three digits. He moved his hand down to his entrance and rubbed the lube around it before plunging in a single finger. He made a hissing sound and clenched his teeth to keep from making a sound. His limp cock twitched ever so slightly catching Jean's attention. Once Eren got used to the single finger, he started to move it in and out slowly. He added fingers slowly until he had three digits moving in and out of him in a slow pace. He scissored his hole and moved his other hand to his cock and went to reach it but was stopped when his ass was hit hard by Jeans hand. His eyes flashed open and he made a small whimpering sound. He looked up to see Jean smirking at him.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself." He said while looking at Eren's cock. Eren nodded and continued to finger himself until he felt another hard smack on his ass. He mewled at the touch and opened his eye once again to see Jean looking at his cock. "My turn." He said before standing up and undoing his belt. Once the belt was off he grabbed Eren's wrists and tied them together with the belt. Jean threw Eren down on the bed and slipped his hardened length from his pants. Eren's cock was hard as well but not as much as Jean. _Is he really attracted to this?_ Eren asked himself as Jean threw one of his legs onto his shoulder. He rubbed the tip of his cock around Eren's entrance already making Eren moan. He slipped the tip in and rested there for a little bit till Eren's moans subsided. Once his moaning stopped, Jean pushed into him at full speed making Eren scream in pleasure. Eren griped a pillow while Jean ounded him into the bed; every thrust hitting his prostate. Tears formed in Eren's eyes as he begged Jean to let him come. Jean shook his head and continued to rip him from the inside out. With a final thrust, Jean came inside Eren panting as he reached for the glass tipped tail. Jean pulled out of Eren making him moan for the loss of fullness in him, but stopped as the tail was once again shoved into his ass, sealing Jean's cum in his ass till Jean felt he should let it out. Eren moaned and begged for Jean to untie him and let him come, but Jean shook his head as he unlocked the door and left the room. Eren laid on his bed with a throbbing dick in between his legs making it impossible to sleep the entire night, every movement making him moan one person's name. The one person he didn't want to think about. He didn't like that the first thing that came to his head was this person but apparently his subconscious hated him. Eren shifted in the bed making him moan once again.

"Levi~!"

* * *

I like that. Should I write another chapter? WHY NOT?! idk probably will. well that happened.

 _ **I'm looking for a proof reader who would like to proof read my stories and correct them and shit because right now its 1:47 am and im too lazy**_ D: _ **and it seems like a good Idea so.. yea** _ :D


End file.
